


icarus (shield me)

by saintchoi



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, get well soon seungwoo ily, he literally fights the sun, my attempt at a feelgood piece, those who think hes sane are in for a ride, yall kno hes a crackhead right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintchoi/pseuds/saintchoi
Summary: lazy sundays are for sleeping inalternatively: seungwoo and the sun (yes, the big blazing orb in the sky) engage in a battle of pride. you try not to laugh.





	icarus (shield me)

**Author's Note:**

> \- seungwoo best boi  
-🎵 song recommendation: OLLA (only lovers left alive) by jhene aiko
> 
> enjoy!

inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. inhale… _exhale_.

  
there’s something charming about the odd, irregular way seungwoo breathes in his sleep. you could hear it even from under the pillow that he smothers himself with (he mentioned something about it “being a shield from the yellow monster in the sky”).

you chalk it up to his artistic nature and what he surrounds himself with - your aesthetically-inclined boyfriend _lives_ for the arts, music in particular. it’s his life force. he lives and breathes rhythm - even in deep sleep.

you stare at the rise and fall of his chest in calm amusement. like a bird perching on a branch, you use your elbows to inch a little closer to his resting figure, your hands clutching his right arm. he seemingly relaxes at the contact, at the narrowed distance and by habit, lazily extends his arms to pull you in by the waist. satisfied by the successful catch, seungwoo lulls back into slumber.

you slowly adjust yourself in acute angles before fully facing him. you settle your right hand on his thin waist, striving to maintain perfect balance on your side. you were now at an ideal distance and position to begin the first order of the day:

**inhale, exhale. inhale, exhale. inhale… exhale_._**

_no, not quite right. again._

**  
inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. inhale..... exhale_._**

** _inhale,_ exhale** **, inhale, exhale. inhale… ex-**

"wha… aww fou foing…” his muffled speech vibrates from down under, earning him a soft chuckle from your retreating figure. sensing the gap, he ditches the plush comfort of the pillow to fling himself back to your side.

“hey… don’t go yet… i’m still adjusting to the yellow monster’s evil… rays… damn him…” he drawls.

sighing blissfully, you welcome his sleepy stupor with open arms, enveloping him in an embrace warmer than anything the sun could offer. he snuggles closer to you and tucks himself neatly into your frame, eager to soak in your radiance.

him and his 184cm self, curled up in a loose ball and you, holding him together. horizontally, his towering height ceased to matter. his burdens fall away from his shoulders, his worries at a flatline, his heart still and at ease. sunday mornings were made for sleeping in, and you two fought against anything that threatened to disrupt the one day laziness and sloth was deemed permissible, almost appropriate.

_ to hell with big spoon energy,_ you thought. _big boys can be small too_.

as if privy to your thoughts, seungwoo’s head snaps up and he turns to meet you dead in the eyes. he clamps them back down almost immediately, hissing at how painfully bright the room is.

“did we wake up too early? for how long is it supposed to be this_\- ugh, this friggin bright? _God, give it a rest, bud,” he rasps angrily at the sun.

by the powers of divine intervention, the cloud cover parts to give way to the sun’s intensifying glare, as if to say _fuck you, mortal_. seungwoo chokes at the comeback and sticks out his middle finger in retaliation, too proud to wave a white flag.

you guffawed at this ridiculous exchange between Man and Mother Nature, swatting away at his indecent gesture. you cover his eyes with your hands, offering him some much-needed solace.

“it’s okay now. c'mon, try again,” you manage to wheeze out, still gathering your breath.

he nods slightly and attempts a brave squint, before slowly blinking his eyes open. you two exchange light huffs as his vision adjusts to the brightness, his focus sharpening on your soft face. you flash him a beam in greeting, and he once again seals his eyes shut.

“you’re not helping. at all. too bright,” he croaks, and you’re glad he can’t see the red flare on your cheeks. punching his arm playfully, you two chuckle in unison before falling into pattern.

  
  
inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. inhale… _exhale_.

**inhale, exhale. inhale, exhale. inhale… exhale.**

  
inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. inhale… _exhale_.

**inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. inhale… _exhale_.**  
  
  
  
seungwoo’s eyes twinkle awake. “yea, you got it! again!”

_he sounds like a child_, you mused to yourself. _i’ll protect him till my very last breath._

  
inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. inhale… _exhale_.

**inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. inhale… _exhale_.**

_ inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. inhale… _exhale_.  
_

the yellow monster decides to exercise mercy and dims itself for the sake of the two mortals. it sends over a kind breeze, as if to say _i give you my blessings_. the gust billows the curtains wide open, setting it up for a gentle return to the windows. sheltered from the elements and shut off from the world, the two are finally one.

_(happy sunday. sorry for disturbing you two earlier.)_

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluffy oneshot featuring a rising favourite of mine, aptly written on a sunday! if he's one of your favs too... we said: taste
> 
> hope you feel warm inside. leave a comment, tell me how you feel (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> \- mei


End file.
